Sinners and Angels
by KatelynnBB
Summary: After his release from prison Sid finds it hard to acclimate to life in Kembleford again. He knows something is missing in his life. He meets a girl who he instantly falls for, but he's Sidney Carter and she's...well she's the perfect angel. Not to mention she'd never look at him twice. Or so he thinks. *SID/OC* I suck at summaries.
1. Chance

_**Hey everybody and welcome to my Father Brown story! I hope you all enjoy! It takes place after Sid's release from prison in season five. Little bit of an AU. Sid stays in Kembleford and tries to acclimate to life outside of prison.**_

**Chapter One**

Sidney Carter stood outside of his caravan with a cigarette dangling loosely from his lips. He stared into the distance at nothing in particular. The gray Kembleford sky had let loose a mist of light rain, and it had begun to soak into his shirt. He pulled the spent cigarette from his mouth and tossed it on the ground. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against his caravan.

A clap of thunder shook the ground and the clouds opened up. The rain soaked every inch of him, but he didn't care. It felt so good to be free. Now the truth had finally been revealed. He was innocent, always had been. One year in prison had changed him. He thought he was stronger than that, but apparently not so.

He trusted the Father. He always had, all his life. When Father Brown couldn't stop him from going to prison, he lost all faith. He was never much of a faith having person to begin with, but...he always believed in the Father. It was his admission that changed Sid's heart.

"Sid, you are the closest thing I have ever had to a son."

The words still echoed in his ears and served as a source of warmth to his heart. Sid knew they were close. Good friends. He'd always looked up to and admired the Father, but he never knew Father Brown felt that way ...Well, now he did. All the awful things that had happened to him were now in the past. If only he could find a way to leave them there.

Nearly a month had passed since his release, and it still tortured him. He wasn't sleeping. Of course, he would never let Father Brown know that. Sid wasn't sure how to get on with his life, but he knew he needed to start trying. He breathed in deep the fresh scent of rain. He opened his eyes and spied Father Brown riding up the lane on his bike.

"Don't you know it's raining, Father?!" he shouted loudly.

"Just water, Sid." Father Brown replied.

He pulled alongside the caravan and parked his bike. He came to stand beside Sid and opened his umbrella.

"Ah, that's better."

"Is this a social visit?" Sid asked.

"Of course it is. I came to invite you to tea." Father Brown answered.

"Oh yeah? And some of Mrs. M's cooking as well?"

"Certainly."

"All right. Count me in."

"Perfect. We will see you tomorrow at tea time, then." Father Brown handed Sid his umbrella and climbed on his bike.

"What am I gonna do with this?" Sid asked.

"Use it." The Father called over his shoulder as he pedaled away.

Sid smirked as he held the umbrella over his head. It was so good to be home.

The next day Sid arrived to what he thought was tea time at the prespretary, but he was soon shuffled along by Mrs. McCarthy outside where he found what seemed to be half the town. He was instantly annoyed.

He found Father Brown and grabbed him by the elbow, "Thought this was just tea with you? What's this?" He dropped the Father's elbow and placed his hands on his hips.

"I thought it would be good for you." the Father admitted.

"I'm not much for socializing these days." Sid confessed.

"I know Sid, but all you have to do is have tea. It won't kill you to stay for a few minutes." Father Brown patted his back and walked away as Sid called after him, "I'd rather have whiskey!"

He lit a cigarette and wandered away from the crowd. He sat against a tree and people watched. Every now and then he spotted the father eyeing him, or Mrs. M shaking her head disapprovingly. He smiled at that. Sidney Carter, disappointing women since before his fifteenth birthday.

Just then, from the corner of his eye he spotted someone he didn't recogonize. Not surprising he figured, considering his recent abscence from Kembleford. It was a girl, and she was heading towards the cemetery. He could never control his curiosity before, and that hadn't changed.

So, being a man who was both curious and bored out of his mind, he stood and made his way over amongst the headstones. As he walked closer he noticed her hair was golden blonde and curly. Tiny kinked ringlets tamed at the back of her neck by a blue ribbon. The color matched her white dress with baby blue flowers. He stood at a distance watching her for a few moments, slowly inching his way closer.

The smoke from his cigarette wafted its way to her nose, alerting her to the fact that she was not alone. The golden-haired girl turned around and curled her nose at Sid.

"It isn't polite to sneak up on people." She accused.

Sid was struck for a moment. Her green eyes were turned intensely on him. He hadn't expected her to be so beautiful. Too beautiful for Kembleford. Too beautiful for him.

"I wasn't sneaking anywhere. I go where I please." Sid shrugged and discarded his cigarette as he stepped towards her.

The girl stepped back, and stumbled on some loose stones. She let out a tiny squeal and fell backwards. In one long stride Sid was there. He caught her round the waist and steadied her by pulling her against him. It was only for a moment but Sid could smell her shampoo, and her cheek brushed against his chin.

Once she had regained her balance she shoved Sid hard in the chest.

"Let me go!" she hissed.

"All right!" Sid fired back.

Just then her green eyes locked on him again, and he noticed for the first time that her cheeks were tear-stained. The girl smoothed down her dress and tucked a wayward curl behind her ear.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"What? I didn't quite catch that." Sid teased.

She let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm Sid." He stuck out his hand.

"Emily." she replied as she slipped her hand into his.

Maybe it was because it had been so long since he'd been around a woman, but her hands felt so soft. The softest thing Sid had held in a long time. His hand engulfed hers and he was sad when she took back her hand and let it fall to her side. It was much better suited holding his than all alone, Sid thought.

"Are you new to Kembleford? I'm from here and...I don't know you." he asked.

"My father and I moved here ten months ago."

"Ah. I've...been away for about a year."

She shook her head. "I didn't recognize you either. I guess that explains it. Although, there's still quite a few people I haven't met I'm sure."

"Have you met Father Brown?" Sid asked. He hooked his thumbs in his suspenders and cocked his head to one side.

"Yes. My father knew Father Brown well."

"What do you mean 'knew'?"

Emily stepped towards Sid and moved back, revealing the headstone she had came to visit.

_Reverend Jasper Kent._

_Beloved Father_

_RIP_

Sid was speechless for a moment. The poor girl, he thought.

"When did it happen?" he asked.

"Almost six months ago now. He had a heart attack. We've had a hard year, and I guess-" Her voice broke. Sid laid a hand on her shoulder, and to his surprise she didn't shrug him off.

She wiped her tears and looked up at him. "I need to go."

_Please don't._

"I'll see you around?" he asked.

"I'm sure you will. It's a small village." She collected her basket from beside her father's grave and weaved her way through the headstones and out of the cemetery. Leaving Sid alone with the dead.

_**Thank you to anyone who has read this. I know Father Brown doesn't have a ton of Fan Fiction followers, but I hope someone will read and enjoy this! Please leave a review!**_


	2. Walk Me Home

_**Thank you to everyone who read chapter one! You guys are awesome! Please leave a review so I know you're here and reading. :)**_

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Sid sat at the Father's kichen table drinking a cup of tea. It was early. He had promised Father Brown that he would see to some handyman jobs around the church. Changing lighbulbs and unclogging sinks. Wasn't a glamorous job, but he was thankful for the work. It kept his mind busy.

Though this morning all he was able to think about was the blonde girl from yesterday. Well, maybe she wasn't a _girl_, but not yet a woman either it seemed.

"Good morning, Sid." Father Brown said as he sat beside him.

"Morning Father."

"Is there something on your mind? Only you seem preoccupied." the Father asked.

Sid swallowed the last of his tea, and sat his mug down on the table with a thud.

"Emily Kent. I met her yesterday."

Father Brown shook his head knowingly. "I see. Sad story I'm afraid."

"Yeah, I got that feeling." Sid drummed his fingers on the table. "She's not from around here, is she?"

"Her father, Jasper was born and raised in Kembleford. He met her mother, Nancy while on holiday in America. They married and she moved here. He took a post as the reverend for our Methodist church. They moved back to America three years later before Emily was born. She was raised there." Father Brown explained.

"So, why'd they move back to Kembleford?" Sid asked.

"Nancy passed away. Rather suddenly, I believe. I guess they just needed a change of scenery."

"Well, it didn't last long, now did it?"

"No. Poor Jasper had a heart attack only a few months after they arrived. He was a friend, and I must confess I didn't get to spend that much time with him after his arrival."

"I'm sorry." Sid offered genuinely.

"He's at peace."

"Well, Emily sure isn't. I think she's still having a rough time of it, poor girl."

"It has been hard for her." The Father agreed, "Perhaps she needs a friend."

Sid laughed, "Me?"

"Why not? You've both been trough a lot. Maybe you could help each other."

"I doubt it, Father." Sid scoffed.

"Why?"

Sid rose from the table and grabbed his tool bag. "We didn't exactly get off on the right foot. Plus...she's a reverend's daughter and I'm...me. We wouldn't mix well, Father. Trust me." Sid lit up a cigarette.

Sid turned and walked out before the Father had a chance to respond. He had a feeling Sid was already in over his head when it came to Miss Emily Kent. With that in mind Father Brown decided he would pay a visit to the young lady later today.

Mrs. McCarthy entered the kitchen, "Now, where has he gone?"

"To finish his work I expect."

"Oh. Well I found some shirts of my Frank's that I thought might fit him. He has filled out a lot since his time...away. They're like new. Frank never liked my style much, I suppose. I think they'll suit Sidney." she said as she sat a box down.

"That was very kind of you Mrs. McCarthy." Father Brown remarked.

"Oh. It was no bother. Besides, the boy hasn't had anything new in ages. His clothes are basically rags."

Father Brown smiled at her lack of filter.

"The 'boy' is no longer a boy anymore. And I think...I think we may have missed that somewhere along the way." The Father mused.

"Sure an he's a grown man now, our Sidney." Mrs. M made a sad face. "We missed a year of his life, Father. We were robbed."

"Yes, we were. So was he. He deserves to be happy again." he said.

They sat in silence until finally, Mrs M began to show Father Brown the shirts she had collected for Sidney.

That afternoon Father Brown called on Emily. She smiled and lead him to a chair in front of the window to wait for tea.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm surviving." she answered honestly.

"Do you plan on staying in Kembleford? I do hope so."

"I do. This is where my dad wanted to be, and I have nothing left to go back to anymore. This is my home."

"Have you made any friends?" he asked.

Sid flashed into her mind, but she wasn't sure why. "No, not really. I haven't been getting out much."

"I think you've met a friend of mine. Sidney Carter?"

"Sid! Yes, we met briefly yesterday." she smiled. "But I'm afraid I was awfully rude."

"I wouldn't worry about that. Sid has thick skin." Father Brown smiled. "You're always welcome at St. Mary's."

"I'm not Catholic, Father Brown. You know that." she chuckled.

"You're still always welcome." he patted her hand. "In fact, why don't you join Mrs. McCarthy and I for dinner tonight?"

She paused, "Oh, I don't know Father."

"Please. It will be nice to have some young blood at the table." he joked.

She took a sip of her tea and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Oh all right." She flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Seven?"

"Sounds good."

Emily saw the Father out a little while later. As soon as she shut the door she was nervous. She didn't socialize these days. The happy, and full of life person she had been before was now gone. She had come to terms with that, but she had to admit it was lonely. She missed her dad. She missed him like crazy.

_It's just dinner, Em. _

On his bike ride home Father Brown pondered how Emily was able to survive this long on her own with seemingly no income. Mrs. McCarthy heard that Nancy was richer than the whole town of Kembleford, but he didn't like to listen to gossip. Sadly, he hadn't had a chance to really reconnect with Jasper. Tears sprang in his eyes. He regretted that.

To his delight Sid was still hanging around the prespretary, and he invited him to dinner as well. Though, these days Sid usually didn't show even after accepting so time would tell. He informed Mrs. M that they would be having two dinner guests.

"What are you up to Father?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing! Emily is all alone in that house and she needs some company. It's the Christian thing to do. We usually invite Sid, so that's nothing new."

"I hope you aren't playing matchmaker." she eyed him.

"Of course not! Even if I was, you know Sid."

"That I do, and too well."

That evening Father Brown, Mrs. M, and Sid all sat down at the table. It was seven sharp and no sign of Emily. Sid poured everyone their drinks, then there was a knock at the door.

"Sid, would you get that please?" the Father asked.

He didn't know who he was expecting to see on the other side of that door, but it sure wasn't Emily Kent. There she was however, with her golden-blonde curls fashioned into a bun on the top of her head and tied neatly with a emerald green ribbon. Little curls had escaped and framed her face.

Sid was frozen. And suddenly glad he was wearing one of the nice shirts Mrs. M had just given him.

"Hello, Sid." she said quietly.

"I, uh...Hello." he managed to get out.

"May I come in? Father Brown is expecting me."

"Sure- of course!"

He opened the door wider and as she passed by him he once again smelled her hair. Only, tonight she was also wearing perfume. A vanilla scent and Sid swore maybe cinnamon. He had the urge to bury his face into her curls and get lost forever.

_Snap out of it Sidney!_

"Emily!" Father Brown welcomed her, "Have a seat. Sid was just pouring us a drink."

"Thank you, Father. Hello Mrs. McCarthy."

"Hello, dear." she answered.

"I brought you some freshly baked bread. Where should I put it?" Emily asked.

"Oh, that was very kind of you. Here, put it on the table and we shall enjoy it with dinner." Mrs. M said.

Emily took her seat next to an empty chair which she assumed was for Sid. He still hadn't made it back into the kitchen yet, and she wondered if he was upset that she was here. They didn't get off to a good start. She hoped he didn't hold it against her.

"That is a lovely dress you're wearing." Mrs. McCarthy remarked as Sid entered the room and finally took his seat.

"Thank you. It is one of my favorites. I don't get to wear it very much anymore." she shrugged.

"You should." Sid said and then looked up. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

He opened his mouth to defend what he said but she spoke first.

"Thank you, Sid."

The dress was green and hit just below the knee with a gold trim. Very simple, but elegant. Sid thought it brought out the green in her eyes beautifully. He was glad he showed up tonight. The dinner went well and all too soon it was over.

"Thank you all for tonight. I had a great time. It was nice to get out of the house."

"Well, you should more often rather than being cooped up by yourself!" Mrs. M said.

"I'm not alone. I have the staff, but yes I see your point. Goodnight all." Emily said sweetly. She had one foot out the door when Father Brown called.

"Wait! It's after dark. Why don't you let Sid walk you home?"

"Oh. No, I couldn't impose. Besides, what could happen in Kembleford?" she teased.

Sid and the Father exchanged glances.

"Right. You're not imposing. Let's go." Sid grabbed his jacket and ushered her out the door.

"She's a sweet girl. Quiet, but sweet." Mrs. M said. "And that bread was edible."

"She is sweet, and that's high praise coming from you." Father Brown agreed.

It was a clear Kembleford night. Warm, and the stars and moon were bright. Emily's house was a ways outside of the town, and Sid was glad for the chance to spend time with her. Any other girl and he would've already had what he wanted, but maybe he'd changed.

In fact he knew he had.

"I'm sorry." Sid said as they walked.

"About what?" she asked.

"Yesterday. Really I was poking around and it was none of my business."

"It's fine, Sid. I'm not mad. Actually, I'm sorry too."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"I was angry, and I took it out on you." she said.

She turned those green eyes on him, and even in only starlight he could see them shine. This girl. Why did she have such a hold on him? Maybe he just desired the unattainable.

"I say we just start over. Sidney Carter. Good to meet you." he stuck out his hand.

"Emily Kent." she grasped his hand, and it felt like she was squeezing his heart.

He didn't let go. Instead he smoothed his thumb over her hand sending butterflies into Emily's chest. She was attracted to him, she could admit it. Maybe it was the "bad boy" thing that he pulled off without trying. Maybe it was because she was so lonely...She didn't know.

They kept walking and after a while of holding her hand Sid let it go. She could see her house up ahead. Sid walked her to the door.

"Nice place." he remarked.

"Thank you." she said, "And thank you for walking me home."

"It was my genuine pleasure."

"Goodnight, Sidney Carter."

"Goodnight." he whispered as she shut the door.

This was no good at all. No sooner was the door shut than he was thinking of when he would see her again.

_You got it bad old boy._

_**Raise your hand if you LOVE Sid! :) **_

_**Don't forget to please follow/favorite and leave a review! It keeps me going to know someone out there is reading! xoxo**_


	3. Tell Your Truth

_**Welcome back! Let's see what trouble Sid can get up to in this chapter ;)**_

_**Special Thanks to AnimeWitch02 for the Favorite and for reviewing!**_

_**Thanks to Bill for the reviews! **_

**Chapter Three**

It was late in the afternoon when Sid was making his way home for the day. The August heat was cooling off into a comfortable temperature. Still, he unbuttoned his shirt and let it hang open. His undershirt clung to his chest. This would be the perect evening for fishing he decided. It was almost sunset. He had enough time to get this gear and head to the river.

He was almost to his caravan when he saw Emily. She was traveling in the opposite direction of him, and walking her bike.

"Problem?" he called.

She looked up, startled. "Sid! Hello again."

The pair kept walking towards each other. The closer she came, the harder his heart beat. Her hair was tamed into a long braid that fell over her shoulder. She wore a red ribbon today, and blue jeans with a white t-shirt. She was lovely. She didn't look like most girls around Kembleford.

"Looks like you've got some problems with your bike." He chuckled as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Flat tire." she sighed.

"That's bad luck." he said.

"That's _my _luck I'm afraid."

She didn't seem as guarded as she had the other day, and he didn't know what he was thinking but he decided to take a chance.

"Well, I'm gonna head down to the river to do some fishing. You're more than welcome to take a break from walking that bike and come along."

She looked around nervously. She liked Sid, but she didn't know him very well. She didn't know anyone very well to be honest, and so far Sid was the only person besides Father Brown who had even tried to befriend her. Besides, she was tired of walking her bike.

She bit her lip and gave him a nervous grin, "All right."

Sid thought he might faint dead away on the spot. "I gotta stop by my caravan and drop off these tools and grab my fishing gear. You can leave your bike there." he said.

"Okay." She smiled at him.

They cut across into the field, "It's just up here." Sid pointed.

"Oh! You live in a camper!" Emily exclaimed excitedly.

"A what?" Sid chuckled.

"That's what we call them in America. When you said 'caravan' I wasn't really sure what you meant." she laughed.

Sid shook his head and opened the door. He threw his tools inside and grabbed a clean shirt and his fishing gear along with a blanket and a lantern. He emerged and went around back to get his poles.

"Do you fish?" he called to Emily from behind the caravan.

"I used to. I haven't in a long time though." she said.

He came around to the front and handed her a pole. "Well, you're gonna tonight."

He took her bike and leaned it against the side of the caravan and took her hand. "Well come on. Fish aren't gonna catch themselves."

Sid lead her to his favorite spot. No one else knew about it which meant when he needed to clear his head this is where he came. He'd even camped out here a few nights recently. Freedom. Nothing like it in the world.

They sat the gear down and Sid slipped of his sweat-soaked shirt, and then his undershirt. Emily eyed him with distict curiosity. He reminded her of the country boys back home. Suddenly, she felt a pang of homesickness, and she didn't realize she was still staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry. I was just thinking about back home."

He sat himself down on the bank and baited his hook. "Where is home, by the way?"

"America..." she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I know that you silly girl. I meant _where_ in America."

"Georgia. I'm from Georgia." She said it with such longing in her voice.

She slipped off her shoes and sat herself down beside Sid, sticking her feet in the water. She wiggled her toes against the little pebbles and Sid was pretty sure he was falling in love. He'd never been around a girl so carefree.

They had their lines in the water and eventually Sid followed Emily's lead and rolled up his pants legs and sank his feet down into the water.

"Ah." he sighed.

"Feels good doesn't it?" she remarked as he scooped some in her hand and splashed her face.

"I don't know why it's so warm this evening!" Sid said.

"This is nothing compared to Georgia heat." Emily scoffed. "Maybe you're just sensitive." she teased.

Her teasing caught Sid off guard. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" she stuck her chin out and pursed her lips at him.

He sat his pole down and gave her a little splash. The cold water hit her arms and she gasped.

"Sidney!" she shrieked.

"_Emily_!" he mocked her.

They both laughed. Emily sat her pole down and turned to the side and splashed Sid with her feet.

"Oh is that how it is?" he said as he wiped the water from his face.

She shrugged and giggled, and then picked her pole back up.

"I don't think the fish are biting." Sid said.

"I think we're scaring them all off." she replied.

"You might be right."

He grabbed the lantern and lit it along with a cigarette.

"Welp, fish aren't biting so..." He stood and rolled up his pants more before wading into the water. He waded deeper until he was swimming in the pool they'd been fishing in.

Emily sat her pole to the side and watched Sid. Something about Sidney Carter felt like home, maybe that's why she felt a pull towards him. Was this what it felt like to be happy? She couldn't remember. It had been so long since she genuinely smiled, or laughed or did anything other than just survive.

"Can you swim? he asked.

"Like a fish."

"Prove it."

She looked around, "I can't."

"Why not?" He swam closer.

"I have nothing to wear."

Sid raised his eyebrows at her.

"In your dreams!" She threw a rock in his direction.

"Hey! Joking!"

She clearly didn't beleive him. The water looked so appealing though...

"Wear my shirt. It's in the bag." he said.

Emily considered saying no, but really she was tired of not living life. The fact that Sidney was in the water had almost nothing to do with it.

"Okay, but...turn around." she ordered.

She stripped her clothes and folded them neatly beside Sid's bag and slipped on his button down plaid shirt. It engulfed her and she was glad. She waded her way in and swam toward Sid. The water wasn't at all like the spring-fed river she was used to back home.

"Isn't that better?" Sid remarked.

Emily laid back and let the water roll over her shoulders. She closed her eyes and focused on the sounds of the water. It was completely dark now, save the lantern.

"I've missed this. I haven't swam in...a long time. Since before we left home." she said.

"Why _did _you leave?" Sid asked as he swam next to her.

Emily looked him in the eyes. Could she trust this man? Could she finally unburden herself and get the secret off of her chest?

"My father needed a change..."

"I figured. What about your mum?"

Emily put her hand on Sid's shoulder to keep her bouancy. He was so close now she could see the flecks of green in his eyes. She had forgotten that he was shirtless and was now touching his bare skin. Something she had never done with a man before. Even being alone with a man was forbidden by her father. She couldn't really blame him though, those boys back home only ever had one thing on their minds. She wondered if Sid was the same.

Emily wasn't the only one aware of their contact. Sid was fighting hard not to be affected. Fighting and losing.

She brushed off the question with another one of her own, "So how old are you anyways? I'm usually pretty good at reading people's ages, but I can't get a read on you."

"I'm thirty-three. Although sometimes I act like I'm just three." he smiled at her and winked, taking her cue about changing the subject.

"And you?" he asked.

"I'm twenty." She watched his face carefully. He obviously thought she was older. "Should I be pleased or offended that you thought I was older than I am?" she asked.

"Neither." Sidney put out his spent cigarette and flicked it onto the bank.

He seemed so serious. For a moment she thought he was going to try and kiss her. He was staring down into her eyes. She was watching his chest rise and fall in the water. She didn't even realize she was shivering.

"Come on. Let's get you warmed up." Sid swam for the bank and Emily followed.

He gathered some wood for a fire and tried to keep his eyes off the stunning woman wearing his shirt. It was clinging to her body as she rung it out. Sid watched the water trickle down her legs and gulped. He was in way over his head here, but even if he had a lifesaver he wouldn't take it. He would gladly drown in Emily Kent.

He focused on getting the fire going while she changed into her own clothes. She tossed his shirt on a tree branch near the fire to dry and came to sit beside him. He reached for his dry shirt and slipped it over his head. Emily unbraided her hair and rang it out before tossing it over her shoulder. Sid leaned back and looked at the cascade of blonde curls falling down past the middle of her back.

She was still shivering so Sid reached for the blanket and wrapped it around her. He smiled when she opened the blanket for him. He scooted closer to her and wrapped the other half of the blanket around himself. They were pressed side to side.

For a while they sat in silence until Emily leaned her head over onto Sid's shoulder and sighed.

"My mom was a teacher. She got caught having an affair with one of the boys in her class...a friend of mine. Or someone I thought was a friend."

Sid swore and lit another cigarette. He blew the smoke away from Emily and she pushed forward with her truth.

"Well, when it all came out she got fired. She was facing charges from the boy's parents since he was only seventeen. It dragged on for a while. I guess she couldn't take it anymore. She...killed herself two years ago. Dad just couldn't live there anymore. He wanted- needed to come back to his home."

She sighed and didn't try to stop the tears. "In the end, I guess it was all just too much for him."

"I'm so sorry. I thought I had it bad, but compared to you I guess my life has been pretty easy this past year."

Sid wiped a tear away from her face with his thumb. He traced her jawline and brushed against her lips with his fingertips. She shivered, and this time it wasn't from the cold.

It wasn't from the cold at all...

_**Please follow/fav and review! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**_

_**I have moved the rating up to T just to be safe :)**_


	4. Afraid

**Chapter Four**

Sid hadn't seen Emily in over a week. He'd been busy. He'd been cranky. He'd been drunk mostly. He didn't want to fall for Emily. Just the thought of the girl was driving him insane. Ever since that night at the river when he didn't kiss her. When he let his and fall away and just held her close.

He knew he was out of luck. Yes, he would gladly drown in her...but it occured to him that she would have the power to hurt him, and he had been hurt enough. In fact, he didn't think he could handle any more hurting. The past year had torn him to shreds. He wasn't even worth loving. There was no good in him. Or maybe that was the booze talking. He wasn't sure. It took a lot for Sid to get drunk, and this week required _a lot_.

There was a knock on his door and he hoped it wasn't her, but prayed that it was. So when he opened the door and it was the Father he was both devastated and relieved.

"Hello Father." Sid slurred.

"Sid," Father Brown began "How are you?"

Sid sat on the bed and The Father followed him inside.

"Me? I'm right as rain."

"I haven't seen you around. Is everything okay?" Father Brown asked.

Sid sighed, "Why do you have to know me so well Father?"

"Because I have known you since you were a child, and I love you like a son."

Sid gave him a pathetic look.

"It's Emily." he laid back on his bed.

"Ah yes. I deduced as much." Father Brown said.

"Did you now?"

Father Brown stared at him. "What happened between you two?"

Sid scoffed, "Nothing!" then he sighed, "And everything..." He sat up and propped his elbows on his knees. "We're friends, Father. That's all."

"But?" Father Brown encouraged him to continue.

"But..." Sid couldn't put into words how he felt.

"Sid, there's no reason you shouldn't be happy. Emily is a nice girl, and she needs a friend. She seems to have taken a shine to you as well as far as I can see. She's been asking about you at the prespretary."

Sid perked up. "She has?"

Father Brown nodded. "Come on, let's get you some coffee."

Sid obliged, and together they walked back to the prespretary. Thankfully, Mrs. McCarthy was nowhere to be seen. Sid didn't want her to see him like this, stumbling drunk with a week's worth of scruff on his face. After the coffee Father Brown gave him an aspirin for his headache and put him to work catching up on odd jobs. He worked until dusk then had dinner with Mrs. M and the Father.

When he arrived at home he saw Emily's bike still leaning against his caravan with its flat tire. At their last meeting he walked her home in the early morning hours and promised to fix her tire and return her bike. Something he needed to get done. So, he lit his lantern and got to work patching her tire.

Her old bike had seen better days, and Sid decided it was time for a make over. It was past midnight when he finally finished. He stepped back to admire his work in the lantern light before turning in for the night.

The next morning Sid was even more pleased with his work. He hopped on the bike and rode it to Emily's house, hoping she would be home. He wheeled up the drive and noticed her house was even more impressive in the light of day. He parked the bike behind a bush and went to the steps and knocked. The door was answered by an older gentleman.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Emily." Sid said.

The man looked him over disapprovingly before shutting the door. A few moments later the door swang open.

"Sid!" Emily said.

"I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." he said.

"What?" she chuckled.

He stood behind her and put his hands over her eyes. He lead her towards the bush.

"Okay, open!" He removed his hands from her eyes.

Emily stared at the bike in amazement.

"Sidney!"

She went to the bike and touched the new red paint. Her fingertips grazed the polished wheels and handlebars. Sid watched her intently as she studied every detail.

"Well, hop on!" he told her.

She climbed on the bike and rode circles around him. Seeing the huge smile on her face made everything worth it. It made Sid feel warm inside. He wanted to feel like that forever. Emily parked the bike and threw herself into Sid's arms.

"Thank you! You didn't have to do this."

Sid slid his arms around her waist. "I know I didn't _have _to, but I wanted to. For you. You deserve something nice, and that bike was an eye sore." he teased.

Emily looked up at him. He couldn't resist those green eyes. Little did he know that she was feeling the same way.

"I could kiss you I think, Sidney Carter." Emily admitted.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

Emily stood on her toes and slowly inched her face closer to his. Her heart was thudding loudly against her chest and she was nervous as could be. Sid was impatient and closed the distance between them with a quick peck on her lips. Emily giggled and pulled his head down to her and captured his lips.

He tasted like coffee and tabacco and nothing she'd ever experienced before. She'd only shared kisses with one other boy before, and it was nothing like this. Sid pulled her closer and held her tight. She played with the hair at the nape of his neck as she pulled away.

"Well, I didn't expect that from a reverend's daughter." he teased as he wiped his mouth.

"Shut up." she punched him playfully and he caught her hand and pulled her back against his chest.

She rested her head there and breathed him in. "What are your plans for today?" she asked.

"I have some jobs I have to get done for the Father." he answered.

"Can we see each other tonight?" she asked timidly.

Sid looked down at her and was more scared than if he'd been looking down the barrel of a gun as he answered, "Absolutely."

Emily was on cloud nine all day. She couldn't believe Sid went out of his way to do something for her. She felt cherished in a way that she hadn't for a very long time. She kept glancing out the window at her bike. She couldn't wait until Sid was done working for the day.

Sid was humming to himself all day, some song he didn't even know. It didn't go unnoticed by Father Brown, or Mrs. McCarthy. He was packing up his tools when Mrs. McCarthy breezed past him and into the kitchen.

"What has gotten into that young man? First he disappears for a week and now he's humming." Mrs. M commented.

Father Brown only shrugged. He wouldn't give away Sid's secret. Sid came in right behind her.

"I'm all done for the day, Father." he said.

"All right. Thank you, Sid. I'll see you tomorrow." Father Brown said.

"Goodnight Father. Night Mrs. M." Sid called as he headed out.

He was excited about seeing Emily. He was hoping to be finished sooner. He had to stop by his caravan and change his clothes. He checked his watch. Almost 9:00 PM. It would be dark soon. He better hurry.

When he cut into the field he saw a light near his caravan. The sun was almost completely set, but he could see her golden-blonde hair. A huge smile spread its way across his face and he picked up speed.

Emily was leaning against his caravan. Her hair was tied back with a black ribbon at the nape of her neck, and another black ribbon was tied into a headband. She wore a pink and black paisely dress.

"You're a vision." he called to her.

"You're not so bad yourself." she said back.

He looked down at his clothes. "Me? I'm filthy."

"Well then you better get cleaned up. I thought we could go into the Red Lion."

Sid raised his eyebrows at her. "A girl like you? In the Red Lion?"

"A girl like me? What does that mean?" Emily crossed her arms over her chest.

Sid grabbed his water jug and poured some clean water on a rag and began washing his hands and face. "I didn't mean anything by that, Em. You just...don't seem like the type of girl who would go to a place like that. Do you even drink?" he laughed.

She dropped her arms to her sides, "No."

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear shyly.

"Maybe I don't feel so well now. I think I should just go home. We can see each other some other time."

Sid pulled the cloth away from his face. "What?"

She was already riding away on her bike.

"Emily! Wait!" he called.

It was no use. She was gone.

_**Please leave a review! Something so little can make all the difference. Tell me your thoughts, predictions, emotions! Or even just say "good job!" Just don't say "bad job" haha! :) Love hearing from you guys! XOXO.**_


	5. The Past and Present of Emily Kent

_**Special Thanks to ArtistKuari for the follow. **_

**Chapter** **Five**

Emily bit back her tears. It wasn't Sid's fault. He had no idea that it would be such a sore subject for her. But it was. Back home, everyone at school had always teased her about being the reverend's daughter. Every weekend her friends would go to the beach and get drunk. Not her. And she never heard the end of it.

She'd been called a good-two-shoes all of her life. Maybe she was? But she didn't see anything wrong with that. She lived her life the way she wanted, she wasn't ashamed. She just felt...ridiculed at times and it hurt.

Maybe she was too sensitive. Probably.

She threw her bike to the ground in her driveway and ran inside. She wanted to shut the world out.

"Miss Emily?" Her butler called as she ran up the stairs."Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine, Percy!"

But the old Butler knew trouble when he saw it, and he figured Sidney Carter was the root of all trouble the first time he laid eyes on him.

Emily slammed the door to her room. She leaned against the door and slid down until she was a puddle of tears on the floor. It wasn't only her friends who teased her for her sobriety. It was her boyfriend as well...and her mother.

Zach used to tease her, and try to coax her into drinking with him. She was after all, a year older than him. There were many things he tried to talk her into that she refused. Maybe that's why he did what he did? She still had no idea. What was her mother's excuse?

When it all came out in the open it was on the front page of every newspaper for hundreds of miles. Her boyfriend and her mother. Both drunk as her mother was hauled away by police from a hotel room on the beach. An anonymous tip had lead the police to where they were. The pebble that started the avalanche that ruined her life.

Then, she thought of Sidney. Sweet Sidney. The man who had done nothing but treat her wonderfully since they met. Even when he could have he didn't press his advantage. When he had her alone in the woods in the middle of the night he was a perfect gentleman. He fixed up her bike, and complimented her.

He didn't deserve the brunt of her anger and embarassment. After all, she wasn't angry with him. She was angry with her past. She already missed him. She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. She looked at the clock. It was past 11:00 PM.

_Time to pull yourself up again, Em. Get off the floor._

Sidney was sitting outside his caravan watching the stars. He built a fire and was having a nice cup of tea when he heard something that caught his attention. It was Emily riding up on her bike. She parked it and stood a ways away from him. Sid stared at her. He slowly sipped his tea and patted the blanket next to him.

She sat beside him and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry." she sighed.

"You know, I am too. I didn't mean for any of that to come out how it sounded. And I figure...you've got your reasons." he said.

"I do." she agreed quietly.

He kissed her forehead. "Have I told you yet that I love your accent?"

She laughed out loud. "Thanks. I love yours too."

"So I was thinking..." Sid whispered. He bit his lip and stared into the fire.

"Yes?"

"You wanna stay here tonight? I mean it's already really late. I don't want you riding all the way back through Kembleford on your bike." he said.

Emily rested her head against his chest, "I'd love to."

Sid smiled, and let out the breath he'd been holding.

After the fire died down they went inside. Sid lit the lantern.

"It's not exactly the ritz." he pointed out quietly.

"I love it." Emily told him.

Sid made up the bed and wished he'd done so before. He handed Emily one of his t-shirts.

"If you want you can wear this."

She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Or just wear your dress...whatever you want." he offered hurriedly.

"Keep your back turned while I change." she ordered.

"Of course." he feigned offense.

He turned his back. "I'll take the couch, and you can have my bed."

"Okay, thank you." she said, "It's safe for you to turn around now."

Sid wasn't sure how safe it was once once he saw her. The sight of her wearing only a shirt. _His _shirt. Something like that does things to a man. He swallowed. His mouth was suddenly drier than the desert. His shirt hit just above her knees and slid off one shoulder. Her hair was untied, and there wasn't a ribbon anywhere to be seen.

Sid had the urge to do things he knew he shouldn't.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

Sid was still staring at her. "You look beautiful." He shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Thanks." she smiled before hopping under the blankets and snuggling up to his pillow.

_Lucky pillow._

Sid stripped down and she watched him unashamed.

"Isn't this a bit unfair?" he joked as he unbuckled his belt.

She smiled sweetly at him and shrugged her shoulders under the blankets.

"Right." he scoffed. His eyes connected with hers as he tossed his shirt away and laid down on the couch. She threw him a blanket from the foot of the bed.

Her eyes were heavy and still burned a little from her crying episode earlier. She closed them and could feel Sidney watching her. She felt so incredibly safe, body and soul, with him.

"Goodnight Sidney." she whispered.

"Night Em."

She wondered what her father would have thought of Sid. Hopefully he would have been glad to see his daughter happy with a nice Kembleford boy. With that thought she drifted off to sleep.

Sidney watched her sleeping peacefully. She really was an angel. So innocent and perfect. Much too good for him, and he had no idea why she was here. What could she see in him? He closed his eyes with a million thoughts running through his mind.

Sometime in the night he heard a whisper that roused him from his sleep.

"Sid? Sidney?"

"What's wrong?" he sat up quickly.

"I miss you." Emily whispered. It was barely audible.

Sid quietly slid his blanket back and went to her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She didn't answer, only reached her arms up to him and pulled him towards her. He slid under the blankets beside her and held her close. He kissed her forehead.

"Sidney?"

"Em?"

"Don't go."

"I'm not goin' anywhere."

When the sun came up over Kembleford Sid was still staring down into the face of an angel as she slept. He swore to himself he wouldn't mess this up. He'd never had anything so precious, fragile and rare. He wasn't going to lose this.

He'd be the man she needed.

Emily woke up in Sid's bed alone. The door to the caravan was open. It was a cool morning and Sid had a fire built, making some coffee. The smell wafted in teasing her nose with the aroma. She wrapped herself in Sid's blanket and made her way outside.

"Mornin sleepyhead." Sid smiled at her as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"Good morning."

She took her mug from his hands and their fingers brushed. It shouldn't give her goosebumps after they slept in the same bed, but it did. There was something unspoken between them. She could feel it now. Whatever it was.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked as he stared into the fire. His hand found it way to hers and he gave it a squeeze.

"Perfect. And you?"

"Me? Like a baby." he lied.

It was the perfect morning to Sid. Although, he thought if they were going to do this more often then he might need to think about getting a cottage. He looked back at his old caravan. He'd had a lot of good times, and some not so good times here. It might be time to move on.

"What's up?" Emily asked.

"Nothin'. Just thinking."

"About?"

"About last night."

She blushed. Her creamy cheeks turned bright pink.

"Why you blushin', Em?" he teased.

"I am not blushing!" she insisted.

"Mhm." he replied as he took a sip and finished his coffee.

He threw his coffee grounds on the fire. "Wanna give me a lift to St. Mary's?"

"How exactly would I do that?" she asked.

Sid winked at her, and she knew she was in trouble. Before she knew it she was riding down the streets of Kembleford on the handlebars of her own bike as Sid pedaled along.

"Slow down!" she squealed with laughter.

"What was that? Sorry I didn't hear you!" Sid said as he sped up.

"Ah! Sidney Carter I will get you for this!" she shrieked.

They wizzed past all the old gossips at the market, and down every lane they aquired curious looks. Sidney Carter with the late reverend's daughter on the handlebars of a bicycle. Most unladylike.

They arrived at St. Mary's just as Mass was ending.

"Hello Sid. Hello Emily, how are you?" Father Brown asked.

"I'm fine Father, how about you?"

The Father offered her a hand in climbing off the bike.

"I'm wonderful. Looks like you two have been up to no good." he chided Sid.

"What? I needed a ride, so did she. Two birds, one stone." he said as he nudged Emily's shoulder.

Her face was flushed from the brisk morning wind. She climbed onto the seat of her bike.

"I have to get home." she said.

"And you have work to do." Father Brown told Sid.

"Yeah, yeah." Sid replied. He wanted to kiss Emily goodbye, but he wasn't sure how she would feel about him doing that in front of the Father.

"I'll see you later?" she asked him.

"Count on it." he was close enough now to kiss her. It was so tempting. He could just-

His train of thought was derailed when Emily pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss.

"Until later. Bye Sid."

She wheeled away and left Sid speechless and the Father smiling.

"Things seem to be going well between the two of you." Father Brown said.

"They are...she's...well she's perfect." Sid shrugged. "Too good for me that's for sure and certain."

"You don't give yourself enough credit Sid."

He just shrugged and followed the Father into the prespretary.

Emily stopped at the market to buy some fruits to take home. She was handing over her money when a lady walked up behind her.

"I can't believe you would show your face with that man!"

Emily was so caught off gaurd. "Excuse me?"

"That man is a convict. Do you know he's spent the last year in prison? And you, a respectable young lady consorting with the likes of him. Shame!"

Emily's head was swimming with thoughts. Sid had been in prison? She couldn't process that. She swallowed her shock and spoke up.

"Thankfully I'm a grown woman and can _consort _with anyone I choose. Good day." She abruptly climbed back on her bike leaving the woman speechless even though she obviously had much more she wanted to say.

On the ride home she tried to process the woman's words. Was it true? She knew there was only one way to find out. She would have to ask him. If it was...what did it change?

Nothing?

Everything?

She dreaded finding out.

_**I think our Sidney has grown up. **_

_**Please leave a review. **_

_**PS, Do you guys think tasteful "love" scenes warrant an M rating?**_

_**Leave a review and let me know. **_


	6. Sid's Confession

**Chapter Six**

She hoped to sneak into her house unnoticed, but she knew that was unlikely to happen so she steeled herself for the chastisement she knew was coming.

"Miss Emily?" Percy stopped her at the door.

"Good morning, Percy."

"Where were you? We were all very worried."

"Percy, I'm not a child. I was with a friend." she smiled reassuringly at him.

She patted his shoulder and took her fruits into the kitchen. Percy made up his mind about that vagrant Sid Carter when first he saw him, and anything Emily said would not sway his opinion. Knowing she was with him made him sick.

That afternoon Emily breezed out of the house in blue jean shorts and a red button down shirt that tied on the side. Her hair was in a ponytail that she braided. She was meeting Sid at his caravan, and she planned to ask him about prison. First off, before she lost her nerve.

Sid was already there when she rode up. She leaned her bike against the caravan and waited for him to come out. She figured he was cleaning up after work. She knew she figured right when he emerged with wet hair from inside.

"Hey, when did you sneak up?" he asked.

"A few minutes ago."

He stepped towards her for a kiss, but she stepped away.

"Sidney, I have a quesion."

"Okay..." his brow furrowed with concern

"Have you been to prison? Is that why you weren't in Kembleford when I first moved here?" She figited with her hands while she spoke.

"Who told you?"

"So it's true?" Her voice was steady. A lot more steady than she felt.

"Yes. It's true." He couldn't lie.

"Why?"

"It was false charges, Em-"

"No! Why didn't you tell me? I opened up to you, Sid. I told you things that I have never told anyone about my past."

"I'm sorry. I just...It's something I'd rather forget. I hate thinking about it, talking about it."

"I hate talking about what I shared with you too."

They were both silent. Time seemed to swallow them up as minutes went by with neither one of them saying a word. She didn't move, and neither did he. He looked at the ground, hoping he hadn't ruined the best thing he ever had.

After some time he made his way closer and picked up her hand.

"Will you forgive me?" he brought her hand to his chest.

She looked at him. "Yes. Can we talk about it now?"

"Yes. Of course we can. I was arrested and convicted on false charges. I got out after serving a year. Father Brown helped me prove the charges were false and the real suspect was arrested. And now...I've been trying to piece my life back together."

He tilted her face up towards his, "And having you here has given my life so much more meaning."

She reached up and touched his cheek, his scruff tickled her palm. He still held her hand and began walking backwards towards the caravan. She followed him without a word as they climbed inside. The sunset cast a red glow inside the caravan.

His fingers trailed down her neck and along her collar bone. His fingers were expert in their task.

"There's somethin' else I gotta tell you, Em."

What?" she asked breathlessly.

"I love you." Sid confessed.

With trembling lips she whispered, "I love you too."

_**Sid! **_

_**Sorry to leave you hanging, but I promise we will pick up where we left off ;)**_

_**Is anybody even reading this? **_

_**Please leave a review. Reviews are vital for stories because they attract attention and show interest in the story! Not to mention I appreciate all reviews! :)**_


	7. In Your Arms

_**I don't own Father Brown or its chartacters.**_

_**Lyrics: I'll never love again -Lady Gaga. I really feel this song sets the mood for this chapter.**_

_**Let's pick up where we left off shall we?**_

**Chapter Seven.**

_Don't wanna feel another touch._

_Don't wanna start another fire._

_Don't wanna know another kiss._

_No other name falling off my lips._

_Don't wanna give my heart away,_

_To another stranger._

_Or let another day begin._

_Won't even let the sunlight in..._

_No I'll never love again._

_I'll never love again._

Sid traced the outline of Emily's lips slowly. His fingertips felt rough and smooth at the same time. He could feel her pulse racing as he lowered his lips to her neck slowly. She gasped and he smiled a wicked smile to himself as he continued his exploration. He made his way to her lips and lightly brushed across them.

He tried to pull away and she grabbed him and pulled him closer, capturing his mouth again. If she was trying to break a man's self control she was doing a good job. It was her turn to explore the unknown as she pulled away and looked him in the eyes. Her hands slipped inside his shirt to touch his bare chest as she moved her mouth to his neck.

His hands pulled the ribbons from her hair and he helped it fall, finally sinking his hands into the golden locks he'd dreamed about. She moved back to his lips and he knew there was no going back.

Not this time.

Not tonight.

And that was okay...

He helped her pull his shirt over his head. She let her fingertips roam across his skin. Sid slowly reached for the buttons on her shirt and she shivered as he undid them one by one. He slid the shirt over her shoulders and it fell to the ground. His hands caressed her arms.

The red glow was fading slowly as Emily discarded the last pieces of her clothing, and Sid did the same. He picked her up, and going crazy with the feeling of her body against him, laid her down on his bed.

She was shaking as Sid covered her body with his own. Her hands fisted in his hair as he kissed his way down her body and back up.

"Em?" he nuzzled her ear.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

She smoothed a hand over his cheek, "Yes."

The last of the light faded as they lost themselves in each other. Emily took the pain and the pleasure and Sidney took her to new heights she never knew exsisted. For the rest of his life he would remember the way she looked. Her long hair intwined with his fingers, the flush of her skin under his lips.

Emily latched on to Sid for dear life as he took her to another world. It was like she had woken from a dream, and this was her real life. Here. With Sidney Carter. She never wanted to go back to life before him. It scared her and thrilled her at the same time.

_When we first met,_

_I never thought that I would fall._

_I never thought that I'd find myself_

_Lying in your arms._

The next morning Emily woke up feeling more complete than she ever had in her life. True, Sid was an unlikely match for her, but they fit together and she knew as long as he lived there would never ever be another man for her.

They spent the morning being lazy in bed. Sid memerized her body. Every freckle, every line, every curve. When she asked if he wanted to come to her house for dinner he agreed.

"I'll cook you an American dinner." she beamed.

"Sounds amazing." he mumbled against her temple. "One question though."

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Is your bed bigger than this one?" he laughed.

"Much." she shook her head and giggled.

"Then maybe I could spend the night?"

"Maybe. If I can sneak you past my butler."

"I can be sneaky. Trust me. I've got a lifetime of experience."

Then he kissed her and the world completely faded away until it was finally time for him to go to work. She went home and started preparing things for dinner.

She sent the cook out to buy the ingredients they didn't have. She was in the kitchen when Percy came in.

"Cook tells me we are expecting company tonight." he said.

"We are." Emily confirmed.

"May I ask who?"

"Sidney Carter."

Percy had a pained look on his face. "I have to say, I don't know what you see in him."

"Actually, you didn't _have _to say that." She looked him square in the face.

"Sidney is in my life now, Percy. If you don't like it, there's the door. I'm not stopping you from leaving, but I'm not going to allow you to be rude to Sid." she shrugged, "It's your choice."

"Right. Well, I must pop out for a bit. I will return before his arrival." Then he turned on his heel and walked away.

Her blood was boiling. She tolerated Percy because he had been a friend of her father's, and she felt obligated to continue his employment. She meant what she said, she wouldn't let him be rude to Sid. And more than likely he would try.

Later, that night Emily answered the door to see Sid standing on her step looking more handsome than ever. In a black button down shirt and gray suit jacket, with his signature hat. He really was the stuff all her dreams were made of.

She lead him to the dinner table.

"Swanky place you got here. You sure your dad was only a reverend?" he asked.

"Yes. It was my mother that had the rich blood." she explained.

"Oh. That explains it."

"Explains what?" she asked.

"You being able to live alone and support yourself."

She shook her head, "Yes. My mother didn't do much for me, but she did leave me an inheritance."

"Ouch." Sid whistled. "Sensitive subject?"

Emily nodded, "And definitely not one for tonight."

He took her in his arms, "What about this subject?"

Then he kissed her on the mouth with a passion that ignited a fire. Finally, she pulled away.

"Come on, dinner is pretty much done."

"What are we having?" he followed her lead into the kitchen.

"Cheeseburgers, fries, and strawberry milkshakes."

Emily grabbed the plates and carried them to the table with Sid trailing behind. They had only just sat down to eat when there was a knock on the door.

Emily waited until the second knock, "Percy?" she called.

There was no answer from the butler so she got up to answer the door herself. She swung it open. There were two policemen there.

"Emily Kent?"

"Yes." she answered.

"I'm looking for Sidney Carter. May we come inside?"

"What's this about?" she asked as the men pushed inside.

"Sid!" she yelled for him and he was in the door way of the kitchen in an instant.

"Mallory? What's going on?" Sid demanded.

"Sidney Carter you're under arrest for burglary."

Inspector Mallory slapped handcuffs on him.

"No. I haven't done anything!" Sid insisted.

"He's been with me! I swear it!" Emily said frantically.

Goodfellow stepped between Emily and Sid. "Miss, it's best if you just stay out of it."

"Em, I didn't do anythin' I swear on my life!" Sid shouted as he allowed Mallory to haul him outside.

"Sidney!" she cried. "Sid!"

She watched as Sid's face disappeared into the police car. Tears spilled over onto her cheeks. She felt like her heart was being crushed. She couldn't breathe.

_And I want to pretend that it's not true._

_Baby that you're gone._

_Cause my world keeps turning and turning and turning,_

_And I'm not moving on._

_Don't wanna feel another touch._

_Don't wanna start another fire._

_Don't wanna know another kiss._

_No other name falling off my lips._

_Don't wanna give my heart away,_

_To another stranger._

_Or let another day begin._

_Won't even let the sunlight in._

_No I'll never love again._

_**Please leave a review!**_


	8. End of the Beginning

**Thank you all for supporting this story. **

**Chapter Eight**

Emily sat at the table in tears. She called Father Brown and he was there within minutes. Together they sat for a long time thinking of what could have happened. None of it made any sense. The look on Sid's face as they shoved him in the police car broke Emily's heart.

He was terrified. Like a scared little boy.

"I can't sit here any longer. I have to go to him." Emily stood.

"I'll come too." Father Brown reassured her.

On their way out Father Brown observed Percy cleaning up the dinner Sid and Emily never got to enjoy. Something was amiss, and he had a feeling he knew what.

"You go ahead." he told her.

She barely heard him as she ran out to her bike. Father Brown sat his sights on the butler and his sly smile.

At the police station, Emily marched up to the front desk.

"I want to see Sid."

"He's being questioned right now, miss." Goodfellow told her calmly.

"Fine. I'll wait." She planted herself down on the seat and watched the clock. Every second felt like an hour. She could faintly hear Mallory in the next room questioning Sid.

Back at the house Father Brown followed Percy into the kitchen. "What have you done, Percy?" he asked.

"What I had to."

"Sid is innocent." Father Brown was trying to control his anger.

"Innocent? Don't make me laugh, Father."

"She loves him."

"She's an idiot child!"

Father Brown was taken aback by the harshness in his tone.

"She told you to accept Sid or leave, didn't she?"

Percy straightened. "I can't stand the sight of that reprobate. She threatened to sack me. After all the years I've given her father! I wasn't about to let that happen over her girlish hormones."

"You need to tell the truth Percy." Father Brown urged.

"I won't."

"Then, you are lost."

Meanwhile, hours later, Inspector Mallory was having a time with Sid.

"Sooner or later I knew you'd end up in that seat again." he said smugly.

"I didn't do nothin'!" Sid said loudly.

"I don't even need a confession this time Carter."

Sid's pulse seemed to slow considerably, it felt like his blood was freezing. "What do you mean?"

"The stolen items were recovered from your caravan."

"Rubbish!" Sid said, "I haven't stolen anything."

"Oh, you did. I didn't think you'd be so low as to steal from your own girlfriend though. From right under her nose. What she sees in you I have no earthly idea." Mallory sneered at him.

"Steal from Emily? That's ridiculous!" Sid slammed his hands down on the table.

"Keep calm, Carter. You've been through this all before."

"But, I'm tellin' you I didn't steal anything!" Sid shouted.

Emily jumped up at the sound of Sid's voice on the other side of the door.

"Save it, Carter. I've heard it all before." Mallory shuffled his papers and left Sid alone to his thoughts with a slam of the door.

"I want to see Sid." Emily said.

"I'm sorry miss, but-"

"Now!" she demanded.

"That won't be possible." Mallory insisted.

"Please." she begged.

"No! Go home, Miss Kent." he ordered before storming off into his office.

She couldn't think straight, her head was cluttered but through the haze of confusion she realized there was only one person who hated Sid and had access to her belongings.

Emily arrived back at home late. She found Father Brown waiting on her her front steps.

"Father? What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"I need to speak with you. I think I know what's happened."

"Really? So do I." There was venom dripping from her every word. The woman was on a mission and all the Father could do was follow her lead. She slammed the front door and found Percy in his office.

"Get out." she said with authority in her voice.

The butler looked dumbfounded.

"Now!" she yelled. "Go before I call the police and tell them what you've done."

He slowly stood, an indignant look on his face.

"Did you really think I wouldn't put it together?"

Father Brown watched and waited as Percy packed his things.

Tears hadn't stopped flowing, but she was fighting through them. She stood by the front door and waited for Percy to leave. When Father Brown was sure the butler was gone he said his goodbyes as well.

Emily said goodnight and closed the door behind him. Then, she collapsed. How had everything gone so wrong?

Terribly, terribly wrong.

Sid laid on the hard, thin mattress in his cell. How many times had he been in this same cell? Even when he was doing right, he was still accused of wrong. He felt so defeated. He knew things with Emily had been too good to be true. It could never be that good for him. That just wasn't his lot in life.

The next day Father Brown went to the police station to try and tell Inspector Mallory the truth, but he wouldn't hear it. He did, however let him see Sid.

Goodfellow unlocked the door, and Father Brown walked into the cell.

"Hey, Goodfellow, can I get a cigarette?" Sid asked.

"I'll see what I can do." the sergeant answered as he shut the door.

"Mornin' Father. Not particularly a good one..." Sid said dryly as he raked a hand through his hair.

"I have news." Father Brown said. He sat down beside Sid, "I'm afraid it was all down to Miss Kent's butler.

Sid slammed his fists against his legs, "I knew it. That slimey old-"

"Sid!" The Father interrupted.

"Right. Sorry Father."

"So he admitted to planting the loot in my caravan?" Sid asked.

"Yes. He told me."

"Well, get him down here! Convince him to confess!"

"I'm afraid I can't. He's gone Sid. He left town." the Father explained.

Sid could only stare blankly at the wall. "I'm going back to prison, ain't I?" he whispered.

"No. I will not let that happen." Father Brown assured him.

"You can't promise that..." Sid hung his head. "Just go, Father."

Some time later Emily gathered herself and went to the police station again. This time she had a plan.

It was a good thing too, beacuse Mallory was ready for a fight, as always.

Mallory slammed his papers down in front of Goodfellow. "I'm sorry to inform you of this, but it appears your delinquent boyfriend has been stealing from you."

Emily had the feeling he wasn't sorry at all. "No way." she shook her head adamantly.

"The items were found in his caravan. A crystal vase and a gold watch. Not to mention we had an anonymous tip."

"He hasn't stolen anything. I gave him those things!" she insisted.

"Why would you do that?" Mallory asked.

"It's none of your business what I do with my own things." she said defiantly.

"You've got to be joking!" His face was turning a deep shade of red.

"You either let Sid go this minute or I'll have my lawyer on the phone to your superiors telling him you're unlawfully detaining a suspect." Emily said.

Mallory looked from her to Goodfellow, and tossed his sergeant the keys.

"Fine. Cut him loose."

Goodfellow unlocked his cell and stepped aside. "You're free to go, Carter."

Emily ran to him and flung her self in his arms.

"Let's go." she said.

She lead Sid out of the police station. There was a far away look in his eyes. Something she hadn't seen before and it scared her.

"Sid?" she whispered his name.

"I think I need some sleep." he mumbled.

"Of course."

She started to walk with him and felt him let go of her hand.

"I need to be alone."

"What's going on?" she asked.

He took a deep breath, "That shook me up. You don't know what it's like. You don't understand. The thought..." His voice broke. "The very thought of going back to prison. I can't. I couldn't. I'd kill myself before I let that happen! Do you know he accused me of stealing from you?"

"I know. It was Percy, my butler."

"Well, that's just great isn't it? Geez Em!" he threw his hands in the air. "I can't handle this right now."

He walked away into the night leaving Emily standing under the street light alone.

"Sid!"

He didn't answer. He didn't turn around.

_I don't wanna know this feeling unless it's you and me._

_I don't wanna waste a moment._

_And I don't wanna give somebody else the better part of me._

_I would rather wait for you._

_Don't wanna feel another touch._

_Don't wanna start another fire._

_Don't wanna know another kiss,_

_Baby unless they are your lips._

_Don't wanna give my heart away._

_To another stranger._

_Don't let another day begin._

_Won't let the sunlight in._

_I'll never love again._

_Never love again._

Sid was out of cigarettes, but that was the least of his problems. His brain was in a muddle. He'd made a mess of things with Emily. At the time he felt justified.

Terrified.

He considered himself decent enough. So, why was he always landing in the thick of problems even when he was trying to stay clear. He felt completely overwhelmed. He didn't mean to snap at Em, but if her butler hated him so much then how were they ever going to be together?

Any person could see they were total opposites. It was obvious.

But then again, when they were together it seemed so right.

Sid held the whiskey bottle to his lips but didn't take a drink. Instead he laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. Maybe a good night's sleep was all that was needed.

One could only hope.

The next morning at daybreak Sid found himself walking the lane to Emily's house. The sun was barely peaking up over the hills as he knocked on her door. He waited minutes with no answer. He went around to her bedroom window and threw rocks. No answer there either.

He heard the front door open, and ran back around to the front. There she was. Standing on the front steps with her curly hair messy from sleep and wearing only a t-shirt. A t-shirt he recognized to be his.

"Sid? What are you doing?" she asked.

He jogged over to her, "Comin' to apologize." He took her hands, "I'm sorry, Em. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I shouldn't have walked away. I was just-"

Emily slammed into him and pressed her lips against his. She pulled away and touched his cheek.

"You're forgiven."

Sid smirked, "Where did you get this?" he touched the hem of her shirt.

"I, uh..."

"You pinched it?" Sid chuckled proudly.

"Well, yes I suppose I did." she blushed.

"You little delinquent!"

"What can I say, you must be rubbing off on me."

She pulled him closer, "I love you, Sid."

"That's good, because I love you too."

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW please! xoxoxo **_

_**I'm afraid we have come to the end of this chapter of Sid and Emily's lives. Sequel? Maybe. Not sure yet. Depends on if there is enough interest. In the meantime check out my other Sid fic, and follow me to get updated when I post!**_


End file.
